List of deaths
Index= The following is a list of all the deaths that occur during the Puppet Master film and comic book series. 'Disclaimer: All of the gore below is FAKE and created by Hollywood makeup artists. ' Click here to see the killcounts for each puppet. |-| Puppet Master= Puppet Master (1989) |-| Puppet Master II= Puppet Master II (1991) |-| Puppet Master III= Puppet Master III (1991) |-| Puppet Master IV= Puppet Master 4 (1993) |-| Puppet Master V= Puppet Master 5 (1994) |-| Curse= Curse of The Puppet Master (1998) |-| Retro= Retro Puppet master (1999) |-| Legacy= Puppet Master: The Legacy (2003) |-| VS = Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys (2004) |-| Axis of Evil= Puppet Master: Axis of Evil (2010) |-| Axis Rising= Puppet Master: Axis Rising (2012) |-| Axis Termination= Puppet Master: Axis Termination (2017) |-| Littlest Reich= Puppet Master: The Littlest Reich (2018) |Pinhead and Blade | |- |Jewish daughter | |Pinhead and Blade | |- |Jewish son | |Pinhead and Blade | |- |SS Soldier |Shot |Allied troops |There were obviously more killed but this is the only one shown |- |Madeline Toulon |Suicide by drowning |Herself |She is the reboot version of Elsa |- |Ship passenger |Decapitated |The puppets |All of these are only shown in the intro art and there were possibly more |- |Ship passenger |Chopped in half |The puppets | |- |Ship passenger |Unknown |The puppets | |- |Ship passenger |Chopped in half |The puppets | |- |Ship passenger | Intestines ripped out |The puppets | |- |Ship passenger | Leg chopped off |The puppets | |- |Ship passenger | Intestines ripped out |The puppets | |- |Ship passenger | Arms chopped off |The puppets | |- |Ship passenger | Head and arm chopped off |The puppets | |- |Jewish woman in 1989 |Tortured, burnt, eyes gouged out |Andre Toulon, Torch and the puppets |Four woman were tortured this way, only one of them died. This happens off screen and is mentioned |- |Candace |Decapitated |Pinhead | |- |Nancy | Murdered in her car |Pinhead |Killed off-screen |- |Andre Toulon |Shot four times |Carol Doreski and another police officer |Only his human form dies, he returns as an undead monster later on |- |James Easton | Highly hinted at that Blade stabbed him |Blade |His death is unseen and unknown |- |Jason Gottlieb | Burnt |Torch | |- |Rachel Gottlieb | Burnt |Torch | |- |Goldie |Stabbed in the heart |Blade | |- |Richard |Stabbed |Blade | |- |Hezekiel | Decapitated |Autogyro | |- |Christian | Intestines cut out, throat slit, eye stabbed |Blade | |- |Anne | Killed off-screen |One of the puppets | |- |Unborn baby |Baby ripped out of stomach |Money Lender | |- |Pregnant woman |stomach clawed open |Money Lender | |- |Princess | Throat slit |Blade | |- |Strommnelson |Back ripped open, possessed and shot |Junior Fuhrer, Detective Brown |He was originally killed by Junior Fuhrer but was shot by Detective Brown after his body was posessed |- |Betsy |Stomach cut open |Autogyro | |- |Woman in a car |Head crushed |Pinhead | |- |Brian |Stabbed in the face and head crushed with an engine |Blade, Pinhead | |- |Parking lot victim |Killed off-screen |The puppets | |- |Parking lot victim | |The puppets | |- |Parking lot victim | |The puppets | |- |Parking lot victim | |The puppets | |- |Parking lot victim | |The puppets | |- |Parking lot victim | |The puppets | |- |Parking lot victim's limbs | |The puppets | |- |Injured parking lot victim | |The puppets |We do not see these characters again so it is assumed they both died |- |Injured parking lot victim | |The puppets | |- |A mother of a child |Killed off-screen |The puppets | |- |A child |Hands chopped off |Autogyro | |- |Mechaniker #1 |Shot multiple times |Carol Doreski | |- |Miller |Arm ripped off |Pinhead | |- |Police officer |Shot in the forehead |Junior Fuhrer | |- |Leticia |Shot in the forehead |Junior Fuhrer | |- |Junior Fuhrer |Shot and burnt in an oven |Ashley, Markowitz | |- |Victim in the hall |Burnt |Torch | |- |Victim in the hall |Killed off-screen |The puppets | |- |Victim in the hall |Killed off-screen |The puppets | |- |Victim in the hall |Killed off-screen |The puppets | |- |Victim in the hall |Killed off-screen |The puppets | |- |Victim in the hall |Killed off-screen |The puppets | |- |Victim in the hall |Killed off-screen |The puppets | |- |Jewish hotel guest |Burnt |Torch |Mr. Pumper also drained her blood |- |Markowitz |Stomped on, punched, stabbed in the throat |Grasshüpfer, Pinhead and Blade | |- |Blade #1 |Head crushed with a gun handle |Edgar Easton | |- |Narissa |Head smashed on a dumpster |Herself by accident | |- |Bodega Bay Services driver |Mauled |Happy Amphibian |Killed off-screen |- |Happy Amphibian #1 |Head crushed, decapitated and thrown |Edgar Easton |He killed the one wearing purple, but there was another one that wore blue that survived |- |Pinhead #1 | Head shot off |Carol Doreski | |- |Carol Doreski |Brick thrown at head and throat slit |Pinhead, Blade | |- |Hedwig Wagner | Possibly killed off-screen |Mechaniker and Pinhead |These two don't have a death scen but it is highly hinted that they were killed |- |Travis | Possibly killed off-screen |Mechaniker and Pinhead | |- |Hotel guest | Face burnt |Torch | |- |Hotel guest |Stabbed |Blade | |- |Hotel guest | Beaten |Pinhead | |- |Howie | Clawed in the face |Grasshüpfer | |- |Tunneler #1 |Head ripped off |Cuddly Bear | |- |Ashley Summers |Shot in the head with a Luger |Andre Toulon | |} |-| Action Lab= Action Lab Comics |-| Eternity = Eternity Comics Category:Deceased Category:Related articles